Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 025
"The Time Comes, Three Suns Appear" is the twenty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 3, 2011. So far this is the first clip show in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Summary The episode starts with a recap of the events from the previous episode. Inside their home, Kaito Tenjo watches over his little brother who's sleeping. Yuma Tsukumo runs down the stairs into the living room where his sister, Kari is working. She tells him to stop, and Yuma waits, moving in one place, asking why. She shows him a picture of Kaito and Orbital 7's burning building, explaining the mystery of the case, and Yuma, who was part of causing it. While running through the streets, the Emperor's Key shines and Astral comes out. Yuma and Astral talk about their success yesterday; they got the Key and Shark's soul back. The flash back to a few of their experiences with Numbers Hunter Kaito Tenjo, and the traffic light becomes green. While passing the city's canal, Astral brings up the effects and powers of the "Numbers", and that Kaito seems immune to it, flashing back to some of the Number Holders and Kaito's Numbers 10 and 20, as well as "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Astral remarks that Kaito's powers don't seem to be of this world and the light within "Galaxy-Eyes" may be similiar to that of his own world. Yuma questions why Kaito would hunt the "Numbers" in the first place - they are Astral's memories. Astral muses that they may also be the tools of his obliteration. If his memories return, something terrible may happen. Astral then tells Yuma about Haruto, who Kaito mentioned during their Duel. Yuma remembers the photo he saw of Haruto in Kaito's base and then realizes he's late and starts running again. Astral looks at a dark cloud passing in front of the sun. Close to school, Yuma meets Kotori. However, they're both too late. Kotori mentions a few things, remarking that she overslept because of Yuma and tries to talk to Astral, who seems uninterested. Bronk and Takashi comes towards Yuma and Kotori, claiming they waited for Yuma to come. Cathy sneaks up from behind Yuma, and Flip also walks to them, remarking that he wasn't with them yesterday. However, Takashi trips, and when hitting Flip, a light flashes and Yuma sees the others frozen in place. Blue and red lights float all around, and Yuma looks around him what just happened. Yuma asks to Astral what happened, who replies saying he thinks time has stopped. Yuma asks if it means Kaito will appear, but Astral replies that this time is different. At their tower, Mr. Heartland asks Dr. Faker what just happened. Faker replies that a wave has hit the Earth, originating from the Astral World and another world. Time has temporarily stopped because of it. He tells Heartland not to panic - time will be restored as if nothing happened once the wave passes. However, he also remarks that this means that there is no doubt that the other two worlds are getting closer. The final stage will soon be set. Yuma looks up at the sky, seeing a blue, red, and a yellow sun. Astral states that one of those suns is from his world. Kaito, in Photon Change, flies with Orbital 7 in its glider form over a square and lands. Orbtial 7 has traced Yuma's memories to this spot and Kaito is able to see the Summoning of Number 17 and the highlights of Yuma and Shark's first Duel. Back with Yuma and Astral, Astral gets a shock and his head aches, saying that someone has accessed his memories. He suggests that he and Yuma also retrace their memories and flies off with Yuma following him. Kaito races past the paralyzed traffic on Orbital 7's motorcycle form, saying that this is the place the third "Numbers" appeared. He then sees the Summoning of Number 34. Astral lands himself on a square, and Yuma catches up, however, he is quick to fly off. Once Yuma's with him again, they arrive where Yuma fought Flip before. They flash back to the Duel, with Astral being locked in a sphere of a light after the "Numbers" 39 and 17 were taken by Flip's Trap Cards, then to Yuma using the "Baby Tiragon" he was tricked into playing, and the recovered "Utopia" wiping out Flip's Life Points. Kaito and Orbital are at the docks, watching the studio in which the "D.D. ESPer Robin" show was shot before, and sees the Duel between Yuma and Nelson Andrews/Sparrow. He sees the beginning, Number 83's Summon, and "Utopia" destroying "ESPer Star Sparrow" to wipe Nelson's Life Points out. Yuma and Astral run across a bridge, and Yuma remembers his Duel with Cathy, seeing "Twin-Tail Cat Lady" and "Baby Tiragon" striking back. Yuma and Astral arrive at the museum's square, where he and Shark Dueled Rikuo and Kaio. He flashes back to the end of the Duel he had with Shark prior to it, when "Black Ray Lancer" destroyed "Utopia". After that, he sees Rikuo and Kaio Summon their Numbers 61 and 19. They walk across the road of their first Duel with Kaito. They see moments of him playing his cards, and him attacking with "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", when Yuma didn't know what to do and Astral was to shocked to think, as well as Kaito calling the Duel off when he went back. They then see the end with Astral looking defeated and Yuma crying out loud. He then thinks about the Duel Lodge, Rokujuro and Yamikawa. After it, he remembers his dangerous Duel with Jin and his two Numbers, Number 16: Ruler of Color - Shock Ruler, and Number 11: Big Eye, and then their use of the Emperor's Key's powers to Chaos Xyz Change the "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray", as well as its finishing attack. The next flashback is to Obomi, and "Gagaga Girl" is shown, as well as Obomi tossing Yuma his Duel Meal. At another square, Kaito sees Astral being taken over by Number 96, Yuma being grabbed by it, "Utopia" defeating it, Astral returning and absorbing 96 again. Yuma and Astral are running across another square, and atop a building, they see Kaito and Orbital 7 standing. The three suns merge together again, causing traffic to start moving again, the birds to fly on, and Yuma's friends continue to fall. Kaito grins at Yuma, and tells him they'll meet again in the World Duel Carnival, before flying away with Orbital. Featured cards All cards featured in this episode are from flashbacks. Notes